


Late Night Meetings

by Araminia16



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: A direct continuation of my previous work. Astrid and Hiccup meet in his hut to pick up where they left off.





	Late Night Meetings

Hiccup lit the last candle carefully and when the amber light danced from the small torch onto the waxed wick he lifted his hand and gave a quick exhale to snuff out the torch. With a small smile and a swell of pride he surveyed his hut. Small fires danced in the darkness and he watched the shadows play with the subdued atmosphere. He turned to Toothless, who had been watching his running around the room quizzically. “So what do you think, bud?” 

Toothless lifted up from his haunches and walked daintily toward a small candle, giving it a sniff then pulling back to look at Hiccup with a shrug. 

“Thanks.” He said dryly to the dark scaled dragon. “It’s a good thing that your opinion isn’t the one I’m concerned about tonight.” 

Toothless gave a small indignant huff before he leapt up carefully onto their bedroom area.

Hiccup honestly didn’t know if Astrid would really show up. I mean, she would, but maybe not for the reason that they had discussed this morning. Whatever…that had been between them. He felt his cheeks start to burn at the memory. 

Her eyes, bright and shining, the sounds that spilled from her lips that only spurred him on. He spent quite a bit of the morning involuntarily playing the scene between them in his mind. And it had also taken quite a bit of time to will his hardness down. The cool air of the morning and the altitude that Toothless had flown had helped that endeavor. 

Hiccup loved flying, loved it almost as much as his dragon did. He looked up at his loft and smiled up at his friend. They had hardly had any real time together, Just the two of them. Not since the island with the Shadow Wing and Small Shadows and that had been not the most ideal bonding situation. 

Looking back from Toothless to the table he had arranged he walked over to grab a candle and set it down in the middle of the table. His metal food thudded against the wooden floor and he readjusted the plates that he had made anxiously. 

After Hiccup had flown up and away he noticed that Heather was accompanied by Fishlegs, which he already should have guessed. They were cute together as Astrid had told him many times before. 

And she had been out all day with Heather as Fishlegs had come back just after the two girls greeted each other. After he had been satisfied with his observations they had flown for nearly two hours, racing above water, cutting through cloud after cloud, the telltale sharp scream of a Night Fury’s path through the air sounded around him. Almost like a lullaby. 

So deep in his own thoughts he had been that when the door had opened suddenly he nearly knocked over everything he had so meticulously put together. “Ah!” 

Green eyes focused on a blonde hair and blue eyes, “Astrid! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I wasn’t sneaking! I knocked. And called for you three times. It’s not my fault you can’t pay attention.” Astrid sauntered through the door and shut it with a firm click. When she turned back to him he stiffened…in more than one way. Her blue eyes were dark and narrowed and she was looking at him like he was a tree and she had her axe in hand. 

She tensed and he braced for her to come at him. Two strides across half the room and she paused, her gaze going from predatory to confused. The shadows and light from the candles wavered in the disturbed air and she took her eyes from him to look at the room. Her stance relaxed and her visage softened, going from passion to adoration as she met his gaze again. A small smile tugged at her lips and she immediately seemed out of her element. Nervous, and shy rather than fierce and determined. No matter what she always made his heart race. “Hey. Uhh. So I wasn’t sure when you last ate since you’ve been out with Heather all day and so I wanted to make you a sort of snack dinner thing. And so. Here it is. Dinner. Fruits there, and yak sweet cream and some fresh bread. Have I ever told you that I know how to make bread? And I had a lot of candles around somehow. I’m pretty sure that the Twins have something to do with that. And I had a small cask of mead too. Also the Twins. They don’t think that I know that they have some. But I do. So. Uh. What do you think? Is it too much? It is, isn’t it?”

But before he could get a second wind to ramble on still longer she finished her walk across the room and grabbed him by the front of his shirt to silence him with a firm kiss. 

After a few seconds, she pulled back and gave him a look, “I love it. And I am a little hungry.”

“Good.” He took a deep breath and let it out. Hiccup moved to the left and twisted around to stand behind one of his chairs. He pulled it out with a small scrape, “A seat for you milady.” 

Astrid rolled her eyes but sat down in front of him. After she was seated he scooted the chair to the table and took his own seat. 

“So, what did you do all day?” Hiccup asked. His curiosity took the lead on his first question. As he cut into the fruit on his plate and speared it. 

Astrid already had her first mouthful in and had to chew and swallow to answer, “Caught up. Girl talk.”

“Does Girl talk involve axes?”

“How did you know?” Astrid took another spear of fruit and dipped it into the fresh cream. She let out a light moan of appreciation at the taste. “Heather showed me some her new moves she’s been learning and her new axe blades.” 

“Just a feeling. Most things that involve you also involve axes.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Another bite of fruit, then bread and a sip of the mead. “And you?” She cocked an eyebrow up and Hiccup spied a slight twitch of the corner of her mouth. 

“Mostly flying. There hasn’t been much to do lately aside from the volcano. Just keeping things going, keeping the Twins out of trouble. Toothless and I needed some time together and so we flew. It’s cleansing.”

“I’ll bet. So… did you do all this to try to distract me from that deal we made?” Her tone had darkened and a spark of heat washed through him. Astrid gave him a calculating and measured look from across the small table. While keeping her gaze locked on his she brought a red coated with cream to her lips and bit down on the juicy fruit. Red liquid traveled down from her lips to chin and cream coated the corner of her mouth.

Hiccup was sure his gulp was audible as he stared at her, speechless. Where had this come from? Sure they had flirted, coy looks, playful banter but nothing this…forward. He liked it. “Of-Of course not, Astrid.” He stammered, reddening.

“I think you were. I think maybe that you thought I might forget about it, or come to my senses. Is that about right?” 

“Ye-. Well. I mean. Agh.” He stammered again. “It was different. More than we have talked about.” 

“We can talk about it now. Were you afraid that I would push you away afterward? Be embarrassed?”

“Aren’t you?” 

“Are you?” She fired back, feeling just a little defensive. 

Hiccup internally sighed, but kept his face plaintive, “No. Not really. I mean. If we had been caught by anyone they would have never let us hear the end of it and somehow it would have gotten back to my dad and I would get yet another lecture from him. This time about responsibility and how I should treat women.” He gave a growl of exasperation, “And I already know all of that. Astrid--. Astrid. What are you--?”

Astrid, while he had been about halfway through his tirade had stood up and her chair clattered to the floor. Her eyes were downcast and he couldn’t see her expression clearly. But she took two steps around the table and her hands darted out to his sides and latched onto his chair. With a heave, she pulled it from the table and twisted it around so that they were face to face. 

“Now.” She began slowly, “I’m only going to say this once, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I spent about an hour today fuming to our dear friend Heather about her horrible timing. Then we spent the remaining time talking and sparring. I think better that way. We came up with a plan and before I even got here you had to ruin it. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I would have come in here and made you lie down on the nearest flat surface and I would have ridden you like a dragon until this ache inside me goes away. I’ve been empty and achy all day long. Frustrated, irritable.” 

Hiccup was about to tell her that she was nearly always frustrated and irritable to the right people but he wisely kept his mouth shut. That and his mind was already racing and coming up with that image she described to him and oh, there it is. His groin was stirring to life slowly in response to her closeness, the tone of her voice and her plan. Oh, her plan. 

“But no. You had to do something silly and romantic instead and threw me off of my plan. And you looked so hopeful and happy when I was looking around. Those eyes and that smile always make my heart race. And you are so utterly dense at times. And now I have no idea what I was about to say because you keep looking at me.” She growled the last part out, exasperated. 

“You are so beautiful.” He uttered and she narrowed her eyes at him and blushed. “So fierce and strong. My dragon riding Valkyrie from Valhalla itself.” He reached up and gently began to untie her braid. 

Astrid could do nothing but wait, powerless against gentle fingers working through her tight golden braid. Long, nimble fingers that continued up and up until her hair was loose and falling around her shoulders. The look of arrested wonder on his face prompted a response and she closed the distance between them with a kiss. She poured her heartbeat into where their lips met. But this kiss was different from the one this morning which was filled with passion and aggression. It was no less powerful though as a wave of warmth began in her belly. His hands and fingers were buried in her free locks and she pulled back with a coy look which prompted a lopsided grin. She took her hands from the chair and gave a squeal of surprise as Hiccup moved and turned her around to pull her into his lap and she nearly jumped when her backside met something hard and big…not that she had really any experience with those sorts of things at all. “Hiccup!” Her tone was slightly breathless and it made the outrage a lot less effective. 

“Shh. You are done talking now. I don’t think you’ve had enough to eat.” He used a tone of voice that he reserved for giving orders and she couldn’t help the wave of heat that it brought. He used his right hand and picked up a fruit, dipped it into cream and brought it slowly to her lips. 

At first she was slightly enraged at attempting to feed her or change the subject and certainly at him for telling her when she was done talking but another part of her wanted to do as he said and take the fruit from his proffered hand. And so, just to see what he was going to do, she leaned forward slightly and bit into it slowly, chewing and swallowing before taking the remainder of the fruit from Hiccup’s calloused fingers, letting her tongue brush the digits before she pulled back to close her mouth. 

And his breath caught, just a small hitch but it was a victory all the same. He repeated his motion and she ate from his hand while his left, the dominant hand stroked small circles over her side. 

Four fruits later and she really was starting to feel full and so she nipped at his fingers this time, catching the skin lightly and latched her mouth around two of his fingers to suck the cream and juice off of them. 

Her cheeks hollowed and his hips jumped up, grinding that hardness into her rear and prompting a surprised noise from them both. The hand at her side clenched tightly until she released his other hand. “Cheater.” His mouth was at her ear, and his tone caused another wave of heat along with the small nip he gave to the shell of it. 

“All’s…fair.” She half gasped out.

Hiccup gave a dark chuckle and continued to nip at her ear, his left hand still drawing over her side. “Hmmm. I want to try something. Tell me if you don’t like it.”

Astrid nodded as his left hand lifted from her side and he placed it on her collarbone, tracing the cloth over skin with patterns before dancing them lower and lower until he reached the top of her breast. She was stiff, stock still with anticipation and wariness before Hiccup seemed to make up his mind and ran his entire palm down the fleshy mound before cupping and squeezing it lightly. 

Her back arched and she rolled her hips while letting out a gasp at the spark his touch ignited. And could have sworn she heard him whisper something about “Snotlout” and “right.” But she must have been hallucinating or something because that would never happen. Ever.

Hiccup smirked and used his free hand to brush her thick tresses behind her ear and he switched sides and his lips were at her free ear, then crept down to the top of her neck at her pulse point. It hammered under his closed lips and she tilted her neck to give him better access which he took full advantage of. His palm was still at work on the supple cloth covered flesh and as he worked he felt a ridge of flesh which he then pulled softly and rolled between two fingers. She gave a soft cry and thrashed in his embrace. Abandoning that breast, he moved to the other and gave it a similar treatment while kissing up and down her neck. Astrid was panting and shifting her hips, making short bolts of lightning course through his frame as well each time her hips moved just right. But she was moving too much and so he used his free hand to wrap around her lower belly and pressed her down. She fought him, fought his iron grip to move but he held fast while she gave small moans, guttural sweet cries right in his ears. She was magnificent. 

And Astrid, being Astrid, impatient and bold, grabbed his hand that was keeping her still and yanked it downward. She ached and needed something before she screamed from the wanting. Hiccup shied away from her plea and tried to pull his hand back. “Please. Hiccup. Please. I ache.”

Hiccup was about to tell her exactly why that was a bad idea when his attention turned to the other side of the room where Toothless was looking worried and pensive and back on his haunches down from the loft. 

He continued his soft manipulation of her breast and kept her hand in a vice grip, “Everything’s fine, bud. You can go back up to bed.” He murmured soothingly to Toothless who still looked unsure. He had never heard noises like that come from the female. They sounded pained. The dragon crooned to them softly and sniffed the air. Sweet smells floated around him and it reminded him of the morning. 

Astrid roused her attention enough to smile at Toothless. He and Hiccup were just alike. “I’m fine Toothless.”

The dragon still looked skeptical, “Why don’t you go outside?” Hiccup suggested and gestured at the upper floor to the pulley door there that they used often. He didn’t want Toothless worried about them. That wasn’t fair to the dragon because he’s never seen anything like this before. 

Toothless cocked his head one more time and gave a snort before hopping back up to his perch. He wasn’t going anywhere. Like his rider he was of a curious nature as well. And now that he was satisfied that no harm was coming to either of the humans he cared for he was calmer. 

Hiccup’s hand had stilled on her breast and some of Astrid’s urgency had faded. She turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss. “I want you to.” She murmured to him and gave a light tug to his hand on her midsection. 

“Are you sure?”

“Hiccup.” Her tone was a warning that he quickly heeded. And her hand left his while it hovered over her lower belly and past the metal spiked skirt and delved into the forbidden space between her thighs. 

The heat there surprised him. Even through the leggings and smallclothes she was hot there but he didn’t immediately dive for the most obvious spot. Instead his palm landed on her inner thigh, stroking softly, waiting for her to pull back her consent, maybe even hoping for it a small amount. This was almost too much. When no sounds of dissent came two of his fingers traced that small space at the apex of her thighs. 

She arched up with a startled gasp and her legs clamped together at the almost ticklish sensation. “Sorry. Sorry.” He whispered to her and she elbowed him. 

“Wasn’t expecting is all.” She relaxed her legs and they splayed open as he lifted his hand, then with firmer pressure, caressed that heat. The gasp was deeper, softer, slower this time and her hips twisted to gain friction. 

Hiccup set to work then, watching the rise and fall of her chest, listening to the changes in her breathing and the movement of her body to guide him. Mouth still at her neck and hand at her breast the other played her gently and his arousal was secondary to the astounding female at his tender mercy. 

Two fingers, then three stroked and pressed along her cleft and she twisted her hips frequently so he changed his movements, circular rather than linear, tracing the alphabet. And she gave a sharp gasp when his fingers dipped down and pressed against a spot near the top. Ah. There it was. With a grin and a set determination he went to work properly, concentrating all his efforts on that one spot. 

Fire ripped through her, tearing her apart as he stroked her. His panting and small sounds of appreciation fed into the blazing that was threating to burn her up. She writhed and gave breathy moans and cries, pleading for something. 

“Gods, Astrid, you are so magnificent. So beautiful. I could watch this all day. Stroke and touch you for hours.” 

Astrid moaned lowly, and felt something wind inside her, tighter and tighter and his words only propelled her higher. It was too much, too much too fast. “Stop.” She managed to gasp out. “Stop.” 

He jerked back immediately despite knowing that she was so close he could practically taste it. Astrid, unbalanced, dizzy and lightheaded nearly fell forward but managed to catch herself on the table with a hand. 

“Are you--.”

“Quiet.” She interrupted as she tried desperately to regain feeling in her legs and wind back down. The place between her legs was damp, more than damp and tingled with every movement. “That’s not…what I had. My plan.” She began and stopped again. 

Hiccup was confused, single minded and it took him a moment to remember. The plan. Oh.

“Here or your bed?” Astrid looked around and found his workbench. “There.” She pointed to it. 

“My desk?” He gulped. Every time he would sit at it he would have to think of this. 

“Yes.” Astrid’s voice brooked no argument and so he lifted her to her feet and watched her curls tumble down her back. “Get up there and lie down.”

“You sure you can make it?” Hiccup danced away before she could take a swing at him. And mounted his desk before lying back on the hard wood. Luckily he didn’t have anything on it or else they might have broken something. Astrid swayed her hips as she walked toward him and climbed up onto the bench alongside him. 

“Ready?”

“You know it.” He challenged and she gave a smile before lifting her leg to settle on the other side. Her hips hovered over the prominent bulge in his pants and she gave a quick smile. Her hands settled onto his shoulders and her curls tumbled from her shoulders down her face, framing it in the most divine way. The first few movements were off, unbalanced but when she found the place they both gasped and she gave a triumphant grin before setting off. 

Her hips twisted and rocked up, and down, bringing her core to his bulging manhood over and over again. It was Hiccups’s turn this time to groan and he brought his hands to her hips, steadying her while bringing her down more firmly. Broken breaths echoed between them as they danced. Higher and higher, like dragon flight it drove them single mindedly to a complete destination. Fire arced through her once more twisting and clawing at her lungs while she moved. She bent forward and braced her knees to roll in firm circle while Hiccup’s fingers dug into the leather at her hips and he panted and groaned lowly in response. His green eyes were locked on her and she blushed slightly at the intensity. It was like he was trying to stare into her soul and the thought escalated her pleasure. But she wasn’t used to this kind of activity and her rhythm started to falter slightly. But Hiccup wasn’t about to let her leave here without hearing the sounds she made when she finally broke apart. 

It seemed to be friction that gave the most result and so he stopped her hips and pulled her fast to him before moving her back and forth along the ridge of his erection bringing him the most exquisite pain. 

Astrid spread her legs further and let him take over. Waves pulsed through her body with each movement up, then down. She gave whines and pants as she drew closer and closer to some insurmountable peak while trying to keep her eyes open to watch him. The intensity his gaze was arresting. It was reserved only for complex plans and his innovative instruments. She had his complete attention. That was power. 

He kept driving her down, pushing his hips up and she gave a high-pitched whine. So high she was but couldn’t seem to break, the pressure was too much. 

Hiccup heard her distress and slowed down his movements. With his left hand, he reached up to palm the back of her neck through her hair and brought her down. “Astrid.” He murmured softly to her. “Give it to me. Now.” He growled out roughly and brought her in for a bruising kiss.

Two more rolls and thrusts and she was flying. Vision blurred, shaking, wondrous flight. Her body trembled and thrashed as she cried out into his mouth, panting screams that he swallowed as best he could. Waves of sensation consumed her, her core clenched and she felt a flood of slickness coat her smallclothes. Dizzy, free, trembling and filled with relief and relaxation consumed with the scent and taste of Hiccup and that was all she needed as she crested a smaller wave while she shook in his embrace. 

Hiccup was not far behind. Just the knowledge of her climax was enough to spur his own. His erection pulsed several times, staining his underclothes and pants with his fluids. He let out a guttural groan and shudder of equal parts ecstasy and relief. 

A few more rolls of her hips and she stilled. They were both panting, breathless and hearts racing while she lay atop him. Hiccup traced small circles and lines on her hip and side while they regained some semblance of conscious thought. 

Hiccup was the first to speak, “Did that go to plan then?” 

She lifted her head and gave him a halfhearted glare and even weaker punch to the shoulder. “Quiet.” She mumbled and nuzzled into his neck. “Sleepy.” 

“That was pretty intense.” He observed quietly.

“Quiet.” 

“This isn’t going to be very comfortable.” 

“Then I want you to carry me. Cause I’m not sure if I can walk.” She mumbled again. 

Hiccup chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I’m not sure I can either.”

“Hmmm.” She sounded pleased with herself. 

“Nap?”

Astrid nodded against his chest and he rolled them both onto their sides. His desk was big enough for it, thank Thor. And he gazed into Astrid’s sleepy blue eyes. His languid, well sated little Valkyrie. 

Hiccup watched as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing slowed. And soon he joined her while Toothless watched them from his perch. Two legs were so very odd.


End file.
